By My Side
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Wally looks back to a time that was hard. Eddie had always been his best friend, and Wally wasn't sure how to react to the news at the time since it was not a good one. Writing prompt


I told Eddie it didn't hurt too baldly.

"Give it a couple of minutes," he said, smiling that smile of his.

Like he knows it's going to hurt, and like he's secretly going to enjoy it. Eddie has this habit of being by my side when times were rough. He was there when Dad almost died in a car accident. It took Beaver, and Mom and I a long time to heal over the news. Dad wasn't aware at the time when Eddie was by my side during that time.

_Flashback:_

_Beaver and I were in school when Dad's accident happened. Mom told us the news when he and I came home after school. She was in tears, we noticed._

_"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"Sit down, Wally, Beaver."_

_We did what she told us to. This didn't sound so good at all. Beaver and I sat on the couch since we were in the living room._

_"Tell us what happened," Beaver said._

_"Mom, you could have told us this a long time ago instead of just now," I said._

_"I couldn't do that, boys. It happened around lunchtime today when you were both in school," Mom began._

_"Go ahead," I said, waiting for her to continue._

_"Mom, before you tell us, how long have you been like this with tears?" Beaver asked._

_"I'm going to explain that right now."_

_"Mom, you're not getting anywhere on telling us. Where's Dad?" I asked._

_"At lunchtime? Mom, you've got to be joking," I said to her._

_"No, I'm not joking, Wally. The news is that your father almost died in a car accident."_

_"NO!" we said at the same time._

_"What kind of accident was it?" Beaver asked._

_Mom told us._

_"I'm going to tell my friends," I added._

_"Me too," Beaver agreed._

_"Where is Dad now?" I asked._

_"At the hospital. They want to keep him for a while. Could be a few days," Mom answered._

_Beaver and I couldn't believe the news we just heard._

_"Is Dad going to die?" Beaver asked._

_"I don't know how to answer that, Beaver. Even the doctor doesn't know anything right now."_

_"Who called you?"_

_"Mr. Rutherford did. He saw the accident for himself. He knew I had to hear the news right away. He did say to share it with you boys."_

_"Thanks for telling us, Mom," I said._

_"Yeah," Beaver agreed._

_"Is there anything I can do?" I asked._

_"No, Wally."_

_Mom stopped crying. Now she got us into it._

_"We will be having dinner in another hour."_

_"What are we having?"_

_"Just soup and sandwiches."_

_"I can do that," I offered._

_"Thank you, Wally. I appreciate it."_

_"You deserve a break tonight. That's why I wanted to do it this time."_

_"I'm taking my backpack upstairs."_

_"I'm coming," Beaver said._

_Since soup and sandwiches were easy to make, this is why I said I could do it. Just trying to be helpful._

_So I followed my younger brother up to our room. I said our because we share it. We like each other's company._

_After I opened and closed our door, both Beaver and I started crying._

_"I can't believe this happened to Dad. I hope he doesn't die," Beaver said._

_"We have to go at some time, Beav. That's how life works."_

_"I know, Wally. I can't wait to tell Gilbert and Larry at school tomorrow. I don't think I can talk on the phone tonight."_

_"I agree with you, Beav. I don't need to tell Lumpy about it because his dad works with ours. I'm sure he's pretty upset too."_

_"You know Dad and Mom are likeable here in Mayfield. This has to be a made – up story."_

_"It sure doesn't sound like one to me. If it was, Mom wouldn't have been in tears."_

_"Good point, but I still think it's made – up."_

_"I'd like to believe that, but it's not true. It's real."_

_Beaver saw my point._

_I don't know how Eddie would react to hearing Dad's story. I already know about Lumpy because of what Mom told us. No need repeating it to him._

_We heard the phone ring, and Mom answered it._

_"Wally! It's Lumpy!"_

_"Thanks, Mom! I'll be right down!" I shouted._

_At least we left our door a little open._

_"I'll go take that call, Beav. I will be back soon."_

_"That's okay, Wally. Take your time. I'll see if I can try to concentrate on my homework."_

_"Good idea."_

_"Hi, Lumpy," I said._

_"Hi, Wally. Sorry to hear about your father."_

_"Thanks, Lumpy. I was planning on telling Eddie tomorrow at school."_

_"So he will find out from you. Since I was the one to hear about it first, I thought I'd call and check in to see how you and the Squirt are doing."_

_"That's nice of you, Lumpy. I don't feel like talking right now, but will see you in school."_

_"That's fine with me. I understand how you feel."_

_"Bye, Lumpy. Have a nice evening."_

_"You too, Wally."_

_I made the call short because I wasn't in the mood to say a lot to him. It was nice of him to make that phone call._

_I looked at my watch and rejoined my brother upstairs. Mom was doing something else, but I don't know what it is._

_I doubt Beaver and I would sleep well tonight because of the news Mom told us._

_I stayed with Beaver for a while before making soup and sandwiches like Mom wanted for tonight._

_"What did Lumpy have to say?"_

_I told Beaver the short conversation._

_"That was nice of him."_

_"Yes, it was. Eddie's the only one that doesn't know."_

_"The creep will find out tomorrow," he said._

_"Yes, he will. He is a creep," I agreed._

"Wally?"

I forgot that Eddie was by me this whole time.

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Are you okay?"

"You said to give it a couple minutes."

"I know you're hurting."

"Eddie, you read my mind well."

"What were you thinking?"

"About that time when Mom told me and Beaver the news about Dad's car accident," I answered.

"You can forget about it for now. I was supportive to you at the time, don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten, Eddie."

Since it's been a couple years since Beaver and I last saw Dad, it hurts to get over it when times are tough.

The next day was here before we knew it. I didn't feel like going to school, and neither did Beaver. We wanted to stay home and focus on Dad, but school was a distraction for us.

_"Mom, I don't want to go to school," he said._

_"Sorry, Beaver, you have to go."_

_"I agree with him," I said._

_"It's good distraction for you boys. I will figure something out to keep me distracted."_

_Since it's just the three of us now, that means I'm man of the house since Dad isn't here._

_I drove us to school. We didn't say much on the way over._

_"I guess that means you're man of the house now, Wally."_

_"Yes, it does. At least Mom still has us."_

_"I agree," Beaver said._

_I offered to walk him in, but Beaver told me not to. I respect my brother._

_After he walked into school, I finally was able to head over to the high school. I was there on time as well._

_"Hey, Wally. How are you?" Eddie asked me._

_"Fine."_

_"You don't sound like it. What's up with you today?"_

_Lumpy joined us._

_"Hi, Wally. Glad to see you here today. I thought you and the Squirt would miss school because of the news on what happened."_

_"What's going on here?" Eddie asked._

_"Wally and Beaver got disappointing news last night," Lumpy told him._

_"Tell me. Where was I when this happened?"_

_"You weren't. We were in school when it happened, Eddie," Lumpy answered._

_"The news is Dad had an accident. We don't know if he's going to live or not."_

_"Sorry, Wally. Lumpy and I are here for you and the Squirt."_

_"Thanks, Eddie. Beaver isn't a squirt. He doesn't like it when you call him that."_

_"At least he's used to it."_

_"True."_

_"If there's anything Eddie and I can do anything, let us know," Lumpy said._

_"I will. Right now I just want to go home," I said._

_"Did Mrs. Cleaver let you?"_

_"No, Eddie. She said it was a good distraction for us."_

_"She's right," Lumpy agreed._

"Wally?"

"Sorry, Eddie. I was just thinking."

"About the same day?"

"Yes. It's hard to get over that kind of news."

"Of course it's hard. At least I was there with you at school."

"Yes, you were. And Lumpy was nice enough to be there also."

"I know. We're your friends. Aren't we supposed to be by each other's sides?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Now we don't need to have that memory with us. Just let it go away, Wally, even though it hurts."

I'm happy he's my best friend.


End file.
